This invention relates to awnings for travel trailers and/or mobile homes and is of the same general type as disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,869 issued July 13, 1967 for Awnings For Travel Trailers And/Or Mobile Homes, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the awning there disclosed was entirely satisfactory for its intended purpose, there were certain shortcomings evidenced in the awning which have been corrected by the subject invention. Principally, it was found that the bracing members were cumbersome and difficult to use. In addition, the fact that the brace members connected to mechanism on the side of the trailer caused difficulties to owners in erecting the awning and adapting their trailers for use therewith. These difficulties have been overcome by the subject invention.